The Angel On Your Shoulder
by AprilC3604
Summary: After Sam took the leap into the cage, Dean is broken inside. Castiel sees this and sends another angel to help Dean get back on track. Lila has plans for Dean and she has never backed down from a challenge.She will help Dean in way he never knew.Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Even thought I have no problem with Lisa at all, this story is what if there was no Lisa and Castiel sends someone to cheer Dean up after Sam is gone. Hope you like.**_

Dean stumbled into yet another crappy motel room and slammed the door shut. It had been three months, three long months that Dean had been without Sam and it was killing him inside. As much as he wanted to open the cage and pull Sam out, he had to keep his promise to his little brother. It was hard but he had to do it. Dean felt alone in the world. He didn't even talk to Bobby anymore. He just wanted to be left alone. Every night was the same. He would drink until he passed out and would fuck anything in a skirt. He wanted to make sure he didn't remember a damn thing about what he had done and who he had done it with. They meant nothing to him so why bother learning the slut's name. He just wanted one thing from them and that was to make the pain go away but it never worked. No one could stop his pain...so he thought.

It was passed three in the morning and Dean kicked his boots off then flopped onto the bed. It only took second for him to pass out. He liked it that way.

The clock struck eight and Lila stood at the foot of Dean's bed with her arms crossed over her chest and looked at Dean. He was pathetic now. He was once such a great man she admired, a great worrier and now he was nothing more than every other human. "Oh Dean. What am I going to do with you?" She whispered to herself. She had to get him back in the game before he killed himself or someone else. He was a hunter and he had to remember that. Deep down she just wanted to hug him, hold him and take away his pain but she knew tough love was the only way to go. This had to be done. She kicked the foot of the bed and yelled, "Get up!"

Dean jumped and turned to see this beautiful woman standing at the end of his bed "Fuck. What the hell did I do?" he said and rubbed his head. "Uh, thanks but you can go now. I'll- uh-I'll call ya."

"I am not one of your lady callers that you use for your own pleasure. We did nothing last night and trust me when I say you cant handle me. At least you cant now." She smiled, "Now get up and get dressed. We have work that needs to be done." She ordered him

"Work?" Dean just looked at her, "Ok…I must really be dreaming but if I was dreaming then you would be naked and on top of me right now."

"Sorry sugar but you aren't dreaming and even if you were, that would never happen. I am very real and if you don't get up me kicking your ass will be very real!" she said.

Dean threw his legs over the side and looked over at her, "Listen lady, who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my room? What do you want? Money? Sorry but I don't pay."

"Once again, you did not have me and you never will. I am only a gift to real men and I don't see one here." She said.

Dean stood up, a little wobbly at first but soon steadied himself and walked over to her, "Then who are you? The bitch for Christmas future?"

"You haven't seen me be a….. bitch…. yet." She said.

"Ok, just tell me who you are and why you are here…in my room if we didn't have sex last night. You stalking me? That would be awesome." He smiled.

"Castile sent me." She said. "To help you get on the right path."

Dean heard that name and rolled his eyes, "Cas? Are you kidding, Dudes been MIA for months now and he send you. Awesome!" Dean said sarcastically and walked over to the sink, "Why the hell did he send you anyways?" he asked and turned to her with a glass of water, "Who are you again?"

"You can call me Lila. I'm a friend of Castile's and I am here to help you get back on the right track. Call it a gift….on your end at least. Me….I expected more when I got this job." She said as he looked him over.

Dean sat the cup on the sink and walked over to her, "Please tell me your aren't a freakin angel."

"That I am." She smiled, "I thought you were the almighty Dean Winchester but I guess I am in the wrong room. Dean Winchester was a real man and not a pathetic loser like you."

"Great! You came here to insult me. Super! Just what I need. Another freakin angel on my ass! I really don't need you around so if you don't mind you can get the hell out."

Lila grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed him into the wall hard, "Listen to me, I am not going anywhere and if I do you are coming with me. Understand?"

Dean found her taking control to be hot as hell and he felt his jeans tighten, "I'll _**come**_ with you right now if you want." He smirked at her. "I will make you scream my name over and over."

"You are disgusting." She said and let him go.

"I may be but I got you to get off me. So now, leave me alone!" Dean said and walked over to the bed to put on his shoes. He had to get away from her.

"Sorry but I can't do that. I am here to get you back on your feet and back in the game." Lila said and sniffed the air and was hit with a smell, "And maybe even get you in the shower."

Dean looked over at her and smirked, "You trying to get me naked? Well all you had to do was ask." He winked.

"Uh- no thank you. I don't know where you've been." She said and looked around the room, "Nice place."

"I'm sure it's not the cloud you're use to sleeping on but it works for me."

"Ok angels do not sleep on clouds. I don't even sleep….much. You have us all wrong or at least me. I am not another…male part….as you say."

"Dick? You mean dick?" Dean said.

"Yes…that. I am actually here to help you and I am not leaving until you are straighten out. You were once a great man and I am here to make you see that you still are." She said.

Dean finished tying his last shoe and got up and grabbed his jacket, "Sorry to tell you sweet cheeks but I don't hunt anymore so you are wasting your time. So if you don't mind, there is a town about a hundred mile from here that has my name on it. Cant disappoint the ladies." He winked and opened the door. "See ya."

Lila watched him walk out the door and she frowned with her arms crossed. This man was broken inside and out but no one walked away from her. She was never one to just give up on someone. She was on a mission and she was going to get it done no matter what. She was just going to have to get him to trust her a little more. Even if that mean she had to live life like him.

Dean got into his car and cranked it up. "So where we going?"

Dean jumped and looked to his right and saw Lila sitting in the car with her hands in her lap, "What the hell are you doing in my car?"

"I'm going with you. This town sounds like fun." She smiled. "What should be do first?"

"You don't know what fun is now get your sweet ass out of my car!" Dean said.

"I can't do that. Where you go, I go." She smiled at him. "I am your right arms so get use to it."

"Get out or so help me I will kick you ass!" he said.

"Really? Like you did a few minute ago? Please and besides I'm a lady. You can't strike me." She smirked and looked over her body.

"No you are not. You're wearing lady. I don't know what you are." Dean said and looked her over, "But you did pick a damn good body that I would love under me later." He bit his lip.

"For your information, this is all me. This was me when I was human 500 years ago. I called in a few favors so I am not wearing anyone thank you very much."

"Good to know. Now I wont feel so bad when later on me and you get down and dirty." He smiled.

Lila huffed, "I have never been talked to in such a way."

"You like it and you know it." Dean winked.

"I do not and me and you will never have sexual intercourse." She said, "Just shut up and drive."

"Fine Rhianna." He said.

"My name is Lila."

"I know I was just….never mind." Dean rolled his eyes, "All you angels are all the same."

"I may surprise you if you give me a chance. I am not like the others. I can do things." She said, "Special things. I can help you out in more way than you know."

"Really?" Dean said and put his arm across the seat, "Why don't you come on over here and show me what you are really made of, Angel baby." He licked his lips as his eyes scanned her again.

Lila looked over at him and squinted her eyes, "No thank you. Plus, you couldn't handle someone like me. I told you that. Now drive."

"Jeez." Dean said and turned back and put the car in drive, "I can already see you are going to be a lot of fun to have around." He said sarcastically. As if he wasn't going through enough, now he had another uptight angel on his ass. This life just kept getting better and better.

***So a new story from me yay! LOL I needed something to get me through the other updated. This story will be fun and interesting. Dean can teach this angel a lot and she can teach him. They will learn from each other. Pre season 6 but will not have anything to do with that. PLEASE REVIEW and I shall continue : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Lila sat in the passenger seat just looking at Dean with a frown on her face. All he needed was to be shown a little compassion and for someone to understand him and she was going to give him that. Dean could feel here eyes on him and it made in uneasy. "Why the hell do you keep looking at me?" he asked her with his eyes still on the road. "Take a picture or something."

"I am just still trying to figure you out." She said. "I'm trying to figure out where it all went wrong with you."

Dean huffed, "You're the freakin angel. You should know!" He told her. "I sure as hell am not getting into it with you!" he snapped.

"No need to yell at me. I am only trying to help. I know it has to do with Sam but….."

Dean's head snapped over to her, "Don't you sit there and act like you know a damn thing! You don't have feeling so you have no idea what it's been like for me!"

"I do have feeling." She said quietly.

"Really? How the hell is that possible?" he asked her.

"I'm different. I'm not like the other angels you have met. Personally I wouldn't even call me a real angel yet. It hasn't been that long since I was human." She said. "I still remember everything and I feel everything. Ok well I don't feel pain very much but you get what I am trying to say. I have watched you for a long time and I know how you felt about your brother." Lila told him.

"You don't know anything so let's skip this sharing and caring bull crap." Dean told her and looked back to the road.

"Fine but one day you will open up to me. I am going to help you find your way whether you like it or not." She warned him. "I am in this with you so get use to it."

"We'll just see how that goes. I have never opened up to anyone and I am not about to start with you." Dean told her. "You are the last person I trust."

"We'll see about that. You have to trust someone some time." Lila said. "Like I said, I am in this for the long run."

"I may have to open up one day but I can tell you that it won't be to a freakin angel so you can forget that, sister."

"Ok." Lila smiled. She knew this job wasn't going to be easy but she wasn't going to give up on Dean. The world needed him to be the man he was raised to be and she was going to get him back in the saddle.

Just like Dean had said, he stopped after driving a little over a hundred miles and got a room. She was stuck on him like glue. Where he went, she went. When he went in to get a room she was right there with him. "You know, you don't have to be with me every second." Dean told her as they walked down the sidewalk to the room.

"I don't mind. I am just letting you know that I am not going anywhere. I am here for you." She smiled at him.

"You keep saying that but I don't need anyone." Dean said. "I do just fine on my own. If I need you I will call. How about that?"

"You don't do fine on your own or I would not be here right now. You are drinking yourself to death. That's really good right there." Lila said.

"I drink because I want to not because I have to thank you very much. I like it so you just need to get use to it and back off!" Dean told her as he opened the room door.

"I don't have to get use to anything." She said and followed him inside. "Today is the start of your new life and I am your life coach or whatever." She smiled and flopped down on the bed. "What should we do first? Should we try and find you a case or do you just want to hand out here and get some extra rest. Maybe we can even talk a little. Get to know each other. You pick." She told him. "Maybe there is a good heart felt movie on."

"Ok stop. Just stop! One, I am not hunting ever again I already told you that and two I don't need to rest. Thee they only way we are going to get to know each other is if you strip down and we get to it and I don't see that happening…..right now. What I need to do is find the nearest bar and get trashed and find a nice piece of ass." Dean told her and dropped the bag on the floor. "You are welcome to come with me if you want. Something tells me you would be a fun drunk."

"I don't drink." She told him, "So I would not know and I really don't care to find out. Unlike you I am stable. I know who I am."

"Yeah right. You say that because you are told to say that. You probably have never done anything on your own have you?" he asked her.

"I do lots on my own." Lila said. "Just last week I met a nice man and helped him get a job. I didn't have to do that." She told him. "I did it because he was confused and I helped in get on track. Just like you."

"Was he a hunter?"

"No he was a normal guy that I helped on my own and I got him back on the right track before he lost his soul. That's all. He just needed some guidance and I was there for him." Lila said.

"So you are like an extremely hot, sexy guardian angel or something?" Dean said and sat down on the other bed.

"I don't know about the hot or sexy part but I guess you could call me a guardian. I am not quite that high up yet but I'm working on it." She smiled. "It's my goal."

"You goal? Oh ok then. If you like that then fine. I was going to go with calling you a hooker but since you like guardian we will go with that." Dean smirked at her and got off the bed.

"Excuse me? How dare you call me that? I am no such thing." Lila said. She was offended by that comment.

"Well what do you call it? You are like the whore of heaven." Dean laughed. "Look at you. I mean you're hot and they send you to men that are lost and need help. You flatter them a little, hit the road with them, sleep with them….."

"I have never slept with anyone! Sure I tell them what they want to hear so they don't think they are losers but nothing more than that. They trust me and I am just there to give them a shoulder to cry on. That is all they need and that's what I am going to do for you. When the time come and you are ready to open up I will be here."

"Then get comfy because me and you are going to be together for a long time. Sooner or later you will see that I don't need you or anyone. I am doing just fine on my own." Dean said.

"We'll see about that." She said. "But you can't get rid of me."

"I figured. Listen hot ass, I am going to get a shower. If you really want to help me then be naked when I get out." Dean winked, "Thanks." He said and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Lila just sat there with her mouth open. He had some nerve. She had met a lot of people in her day but none as rude as Dean Winchester.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lila sat on the bed for half an hour waiting on Dean to come out of the bathroom so they could talk. She was going to get through to him one way or another. As the time passed by she was beginning to get a little worried about him so she got up and walked over to the bathroom, "Dean, are you ok in there?" she knocked. She waited and she never heard anything, "Ok I hope you are dressed because I'm coming in." she said and opened the door. When she walked in she saw that the window was open and Dean was gone. "Dean!"

She walked back out of the bathroom and yelled, "Castiel I need you!"

"Hello Lila." She heard and turned to see Cas standing behind here. "What can I do for you?"

"I can't do this. He won't corporate with me." She said. "He keeps running off and I don't know what to do." Lila said and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Then you go after him." He told her. "This is your job and you need to get it done. We are going to really need him in the coming months. Things are getting bad up there." Castiel said.

"But I don't know how to get through to him." She said. "I have never met someone so lost and empty inside. I am not ready for this. Tell someone else to do this." Lila said and sat back down on the bed. She was feeling like she failed already.

"No. He was given to you because you are the only one that can help him. I know are having a hard time but you can do this. Just trust yourself. You will think of something." Castiel told her. "I can't keep coming down here. It's not safe for you or Dean. Right now you are both hidden and the more I am in contact with you the more dangerous it gets. I wish I could help you but I can't. There is still a man inside him and you just have to find it. Do whatever you must. I'll contact you when I can." He told her and he was gone.

"Thanks for nothing." Lila said. The only thing she could do now was try her best to find Dean and get him back here. It was time for some tough love. He was going to be pissed for ruining his evening but she had to do whatever it took.

Dean sat at the bar with three more shots in front of him and a sexy redhead by his side. She wasn't his first choice but she would do for tonight. He just wanted someone under him screaming his name. One by one Dean took the shots. "You don't play around do you?" the redhead asked and smiled at Dean as she hot there in her short black dress.

"That depends on what the game is." Dean winked at her. "But when I play I play to win. You should know that."

"Nice." She said and leaned over to him, "How about me and you get out of here." She told him. "I think I have a few games in mind we can play and I will be happy to let you win a few times." She smiled.

"Then what the hell are we still doing here? Let's get the hell out of here." Dean told her. The two tipped the bartender and walked out of the bar together hand in hand.

They didn't get very far. They ended up in the backseat of Dean's car, ripping clothes off each others bodies. "I can't wait to feel you inside me." The redhead moaned as Dean ripped off her panties.

"You aren't going to have to wait long. I am going to fuck you so good tonight." Dean said.

"Don't tease me." She said and bit on her lip as she looked up at him. He was gorgeous in every way.

"I don't tease." He smiled down at her before coving her body with his own and kissing her, hot and heavy.

Lila sat on her knees in the front seat looking into the back as Dean fumbled with his jeans. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Suddenly Dean jerked up and hit his head on what roof, "Fuck! What the hell are you going here, Lila?" he yelled at her, rubbing his head as the girl under him covered herself up, "Get the hell out!"

"No. I told you I was going to be stuck to you like glue so here I am. Did you really think you could ditch me. Come on, Dean. Think about it." Lila smiled at him.

"Ok you got two choices, either get out of my car or join in. I am so into a threesome right now." He winked at her. "Plenty of Dean to go around."

"No thanks. I think I'll pass. A man like you would have what it took to make me scream." She said and saw the girl looking between them. "Hi. You sure do look nice. I love the hair color."

"Uh, thank you." The girl said and looked up at Dean, "What the hell is she?"

"A nosy bitch that wont leave me alone. She's obsessed." Dean said.

Lila frowned at him and looked back at the girl and stuck out her hand, "Lila."

"Carmen." The girl said.

"See Dean, If not for me you would have never learned her name." Lila said.

"Are you two…..together?" the girl asked.

"Yes" "No!" Dean and Lila said and the same time. "No we are not together." Dean said.

"Yes we are. Well we aren't a couple or anything but I am going to be with Dean for a long time. It's all hard to explain." Lila said.

"You know what, I am just going to go." Carmen said and pushed Dean off of her and slipped her dress back over her head. "You two seem like you a few things to work out."

"Me and her have nothing to work out." Dean told her.

Carmen just smiled at them both and got out of the car and closed the door, "Well she seemed really nice." Lila said.

Dean leaned back in the seat and fixed his jeans, "You're a bitch and you are on thin ice right now!" he yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing? You can just pop in whenever you want!"

"Yes I can. I told you that. I can do whatever I want and you cant stop me." Lila said. "Now, you have had too much to drink so I think its time to get you home. Got a big day tomorrow." She said and touched his forhead, sending them back to the room.

"What the…what about my car?" Dean asked her.

"Don't worry. It's out there. I am pretty proud of myself. First time I have transport a car." Lila smiled. "You should rest."

Dean was fuming. She had been here less than 24 hours and she was ruining what he had left of a life. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall, "Listen to me. I am fine! I am perfectly fine! Nothing is wrong with me and the way I am! I don't need you!"

Lila looked up into his eyes. It wasn't anger in them. It was hurt, pain, sadness and she knew it but she couldn't feel it, "If nothing is wrong then why are you numb on the inside? You want to feel but you cant. I can help you with that."

Dean gripped her tighter. He had to get through to her somehow. He leaned in suddenly kissed her hard and Lila was shocked. This was new to her. It wasn't what she pictured a kiss to be like. This kiss was hard and rough and she didn't like it at all.

Dean pulled away from her lips and looked into her eyes, "You want to know what I am feeling? That is all I feel and want to feel. Physical not emotional because all emotions and feelings have done in the past was hurt me and I am done with feeling them! All I want to feel is the lips of a women and to hear her screaming my name as I pound into her."

Dean pulled away from her and Lila rubbed her neck. This was harder than she ever thought. This man was truly lost and broken. He was afraid to feel and she had to get him through that. That was something she has never done. She had to teach Dean Winchester to feel again.

She saw him grab her jacket and walked out the door. She knew she should follow him but she had to give him time to cool off. Maybe a drive would do him good. Tomorrow would be a new day. She was going to have to use herself to get to him. She didn't like it but it had to be done.

***I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing the first chapter. I was so happy to ready all of them. I was so glad to hear you liked it. So Lila has a plan for Dean to get him to show he still cares about people. Let's see how that goes. Please review for me. Thank you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was after nine the next night and as usual Dean was at the hottest bar in town looking to get drunk and laid. Lila did what she said and gave him a little bit of space but she was never far behind him. He just never knew it. She was working up a plan to show him that he still cared about others whether he wanted to admit it or not. Tonight she was going to show him just that.

Lila stood in the middle of the parking lot looking at the building. She could here the music for out here. She rolled her eyes. How people found this kind of place fun was a mystery to her. It was loud and just annoying to her. She knew she didn't want to go in so she just stood outside and waited. She had on nothing but a short skin tight red leather dress. Her hair was down and flowing. She had to make sure she drew attention to herself. Sure she couldn't move but this was going to work. She knew it.

Lila stood there for about two hours. She could sense that Dean was about ready to leave and now was her time to act. She saw two men walk out of the bar and they were clearly drunk and they had bad energy coming off them. These were her guys. These were they guys that were going to help her.

Lila adjusted herself and walked over to them, "Excuse me guys. I was wondering if you could help me out." She smiled.

"I hope you mean out of that dress you sexy young thing you." One said as he undressed her with his eyes.

Lila giggled, "No I just seem to uh…be lost. Can you help me out?" she asked, batting her eyes at them. She hated to degrade herself like this but she had to do whatever it took.

"How about you just come home with us and tomorrow we will help you on your way." The other man said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Lila knew she could take these guys in the blink of an eye but she couldn't do that. She needed them. "I don't think so." She said.

"Oh come on, baby. We'll take real good care of you." He said and started to kiss on her neck. If he was trying to turn her on he was doing a really bad job. This was not a good feeling for her. What was so great about licking someone neck she thought.

Lila softly pushed him away and smiled, "Maybe I should just find someone else." Lila looked over and saw Dean walking out of the bar and she had to wrap this up and fast. "Plus I don't think you guys would be any good." She said. She knew that was a huge challenge for guys.

"Is that so? Well then I guess we are just going to have to show you." One of the men said. Both men had her trapped between them. She sighed and couldn't believe she was going to do this but here goes nothing.

Dean grabbed his keys from his pocket and made his way over to his car alone. He found a few girls he wanted to screw but for some reason he just wasn't up for it tonight. He felt bad for going off on Lila. She was only trying to help.

As he walked across the parking lot, he looked to his left and saw two large men hassling a small young blonde. He wanted to walk away but he just couldn't. "Crap" he said and sighed. Damn him for still having a conscience.

Lila rolled her eyes as the men continued to be all over her. She saw Dean walking over to them and it was show time. "Please don't hurt me." She yelled and easily tried to push them away. "Help."

"We are all the help you need baby. You know you like it." One of the men said.

Lila was finding really hard to keep her cool and not beat the crap out of these guys. Dean really needed to walk a little faster.

"Please let me go!" she yelled.

"Hey! I think the lady said to back off!" Dean yelled.

Lila turned her head so Dean would not see her face and know it was a set up.

One of the guys pushed her to the ground as they both walked over to Dean, "I don't think this has anything to do with you so just walk away before you get hurt."

Dean found it hard not to laugh, "Me get hurt? I would love to see you rednecks try and hurt me." Dean challenged them. He hadn't been in a good fight in a long time so why not.

One of the guys swung at Dean and missed but Dean didn't. He gave him a right hook and the guy fell to the ground next to Lila who was still hiding her face.

The other guy tried to hit Dean but met the same fate as the other guy. "You two get the hell out of here before I put you in the truck of my car and bury you." Dean said.

They men helped each other up and looked at Lila, "Slut." One said, "Not even worth it."

They walked back over to their car and Dean walked closer to Lila, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Lila smiled and looked up at him, "My hero."

Dean couldn't believe it. This was all a set up. "What the hell are you doing, Lila? And why the hell are you dressed like a hooker?"

Lila was trying to stand up but it wasn't really working because of the dress she was wearing, "Can you help me please?" Dean rolled his eyes and gave her and hand, "Thanks"

"Again, what do you think you were doing? Do you realized what they could have done to you?" he yelled.

"I could have taken them but I knew you would save me. You still care about other." Lila smiled. "I knew it." She was a little too happy about this.

"So I saw a hot piece of ass and wanted her for myself." Dean said. "Well that is until I found out it was you."

"Oh come on. I don't believe that for a second. You were worried about me."

"No I wasn't. Just stay away from me please." Dean told her and headed back to his car but Lila followed.

"No because I know you care. Most people would have turned up their noses and walked away but not you. You just jumped right in and saved me." She said as she walked behind him.

"I didn't save you because you didn't need saving." He yelled behind him.

"But you didn't know that. You care. I know you do. You are just being stubborn."

Dean stopped and turned to her, "What do you want from me huh?"

"I want to help you but you won't let me." Lila said.

"I don't need help. I told you that. Just please drop this and help someone else."

"I can't do that. You are my job." Lila said and sighed, "Ok what if I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Dean asked and folded his arms.

"You go on one hunt for me and I mean a real hunt. No some small time ghost or a kid throwing a hissy fit and trying to kill people. I mean a real hunt. You do that for me and I will leave you alone."

Dean glared at her, "You'll leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"No more angel on my shoulder trying to show me the way or any of that other shit?"

"Yes. So do we have a deal?" Lila said and stuck out her hand.

Dean looked at her for a second. If all he had to do was one lousy hunt to get her off his ass then he was going to do it. He grabbed her hand and jerked her against his body.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Closing the deal." He smiled before he kissed her but this time the kiss was much softer and Lila kind of like it. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right but when she felt his tongue enter her mouth she did the same. Dean held her tight against him and he heard her left out a small moan.

Finally the two parted and Dean pulled away, "Let's get to work." He smiled.

"Ok." Lila said still trying to catch her breath. "But I need to change."

"Why? I think you look sexy as hell." Dean winked. "You wearing that will keep me motivated." He winked.

"You would say that." Lila said and followed him to the car and got into the passenger side and the two headed back to Dean's motel for the night. First thing in the morning they had work to do.

***Sorry for the short chapter but if I didn't post now you guys would have to go another week and I couldn't do that to you. But anyways I hope you liked and please review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was around noon the next day and Dean was sitting at the computer trying to find a hunt so he could get this whole deal with Lila over with and leave hunting behind for good. He knew she wasn't going to back off so he had to find the simplest thing and let her be on her way.

"Hey I think I found something!" Dean called out. "About two hours from here so if we leave now we can get this over with and you can go…..wherever you go." He said.

Lila walked out from the bathroom and the steam from the shower followed her out, "That fast? See you haven't lost it." She said with a smile. Dean looked up and his eyes widened when he saw her standing there in nothing but a small towel with drops of water glistening on her long tanned legs. "Is something wrong?" she asked when she saw him scanning her body.

"Nope." He said and turned away. He wasn't about to object to what she was wearing. For an angel she was smokin' hot and he was finding it hard to keep calm but he knew he could do it.

"Great so what did you find?" she asked and talked over to him.

Lila leaned on the table and her cleavage was about two inches from Dean's face as she looked at the computer. Dean being Dean he had to look. He bit his lip at the sight and made a small grunting noise that got Lila's attention. "Is everything ok with you? Do you need some water or something?" she was clueless as to what was going on and Dean loved that.

"No I'm….I'm good." He winked up at her. "Just admiring the view."

"What view?" she said and looked around the room, "The windows are closed."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Forget it."

"Oh…ok then. So tell me what you got."

"Uh….looks like an angry spirit. You know a salt and burn. Nothing big so are we in?"

"Sure…. but don't think this counts." Lila leaned up and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and got up from the seat, "You said one hunt and I found one. Its counts because I say it counts."

"Oh no I said one hunt with meaning. Doing something good. Not just some ghost. I wanted a real hunt with you and I am not leaving until I get one. That's the deal. You don't want to back out now do you because I have nothing else to do. Me and you could be together for a very long time." She smiled.

"Oh come on!" Dean snapped, "A hunt is a hunt."

"That's a lie and you know. Do try to play me." Lila said and walked over to her bag on the bed and suddenly dropped her towel to the floor.

Dean looked at her and his pants instantly tightened at the sight. Her body was flawless and it was driving him crazy but he had to keep it together. She was a angel for crying out loud. "What-uh-What the hell are you doing?"

Lila looked over at him confused, "Getting dressed. What does it look like?"

"Uh it looks like I have a naked freakin' angel in front of me! Come on, Lila."

"Is that bad?" she asked and looked at herself, "It's natural."

"I was just saying. Most people wait until they are alone to change but if you are comfortable then hey I'm cool with it." He smirked.

Lila looked at him and squinted her eyes, "I know that look. That is lust isn't it?" she smiled. "Why Dean Winchester you have a dirty mind….I think."

"What are you talking about? I don't even find you that attractive." Dean said and walked over to his own bag and began to pack up his things.

"Ok then. So do you still want to go after the ghost? It would be a nice way to get you warmed up." She said and slipped on her panties followed by her jeans.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Get dressed and meet me in the car." He said and threw his duffle over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Lila just shrugged her shoulders and finished getting dressed. She loved her job. She was about to shower and it felt great. That will be the one thing she will miss when she gets moved up the chain. No more human luxuries.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Hours later, around eight at night, Dean was digging up the grave while Lila sat on a tombstone watching him. Dean was dripping with sweat when he looked up at her sitting there without a care in the world, "You know….. you could get off your ass and help me." He said and stuck the shovel in the ground.

"How? We have one shovel and you are doing great." She smiled. "I am very impressed right now."

"Why don't you get off your high and mighty ass and I don't know…..lift the fucking dirt up and help me." Dean said.

"No can do. A working man equals a honest heart. You are going great and you are almost done so keep going. I'm proud of you, Dean."

"Oh I can die happy. An angel is proud of me." Dean rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"You cant tell me that you haven't missed this. I mean look at you go. Its like you never stopped. You just found this case and jumped right in." Lila said as she walked over to the hole.

Dean stopped yet again and looked up at her, "Does this look fun to you? I am sweaty and dirty and this sucks ass if you want the truth."

"But after you are done those people will have no more evil old grandma haunting their family. They will sleep peacefully at night from now on. That has to feel good."

"Not really because I don't know them so why should I give a rat's ass?

Lila shook her head in disappointment. His attitude really needed to be adjusted and fast. This was not Dean Winchester. The Dean she heard of cared for everyone and would do anything to save the life of another.

"Just finish up and we can get out of here." She said and walked over to the pile of dirty that had been tossed aside and smile. It wouldn't hurt him to work a little extra hard.

With a wave of her hand Dean was covered in dirt, "Son of a bitch!" he yelled, "Lila!"

"You told me to lift it so I did." She smiled, "No you better hurry." She smiled and sat back down. She was going to teach him that she was fully cables of handling him and his horrible attitude.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After Dean finish digging up and burning the body on his own all while Lila said a few words of remembrance, they found a motel and Dean was finally about to shower. Lila sat on the bed with her hands in her lap and looked at Dean as he walked out full dressed, "Thank God for showers." He said.

"Are you praying?" she asked.

"What?"

"Well you just said thank God so I thought you might be praying but shouldn't you say something else? I mean praying for something is good but why just showers? Not really that important and…"

"Whoa just stop." Dean said, "I wasn't praying to anyone. It's just a saying." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it."

"You wouldn't." Dean replied and grabbed his jacket, "I'm going to head out to the bar. You can just stay here and so angel crap or whatever."

"Maybe I would like to go with you." Lila said and got up.

Dean arched his brow and crossed his arms, "You want to go to a bar?"

"Why not? I can have fun just like the next person. If you go then I go."

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way or get into trouble because I am not saving your ass again."

"Yeah Yeah. I don't need your protection thank you very much. I could kick your ass into next week and beat it on Thursday." She smiled.

"Care to give it a shot?" Dean asked as she closed the space between them and he was inched from her.

Lila glared up at him, "Not right now. I wouldn't want to break a sweat." She smiled and walked out the door.

As soon as they walked into the bar Lila looked around at all the people. "It's busy in here. What should we do?"

"I don't know about you but I see a seat at the bar with my name on it." Dean said and headed through the crowed and Lila was right behind him.

They took two seats and seconds lady the bartender approached them, "What can I get for you and this lovely lady?" he asked Dean and gave Lila a wink.

"Two beers and six shots." He said and saw that Lila was looking at him, "Time to loosen you up a little. Maybe you won't be such a tight ass."

The bartender smiled, "You got it."

"I don't really drink Dean. Maybe I should just have water." Lila said.

"Not tonight. You wanted to come here so you are going to live it up." Dean said.

"If you say so." She said and turned in her seat and looked around at the people on the dance floor who were grinding against each other to the music, "Wow, I think that are about to have intercourse in front of everyone."

Dean turned to see what she was talking about and laughed a little, "It's just dancing but you are a little right. I can almost guarantee that they will be screwing later on." He smiled and turned back around.

Lila just sighed and turned back to see her beer and shots in front of her. "So what now?"

"Now you drink." Dean said to her and she sat there and watched as one by one he took the three shots and chased them with his beer. "God that's good."

"Again with God. You pray in weird ways you know that?" Lila said.

"Just drink." Dean told her.

Lila was hesitant at first but she figured it would be ok if this was a way to get him to open up to her. She reached out and picked up the first shot glass and looked at him with a face.

"Bottoms up." Dean smiled at took another sip of his beer.

Lila took a breath before bringing the glass to her lips and throwing her head back.

When the liquor was gone she made a nasty face, "Yuck." She said and licked her lips, "What is this stuff? It's awful tasting."

"About three more and you will love it and you will be feeling good trust me." Dean said and motioned the bartender, "Can I get three more?" he called out and the man nodded to him.

"So what now?" Lila asked as she wiped her mouth.

"I don't know about you but I see a fine ass girl over there and my name is all over her." Dean said.

Lila looked to her right and saw a young woman in a short black dress with boots that came up to her calves. "I don't see your name and I can see her skin really well."

Dean rolled his eyes again, "Just stay here and stay out of trouble." He said and headed across the bar.

Lila watched Dean over the next hour with the girl at the pool table and they were beginning to get very friendly and the girl seemed to be really enjoying Dean's mouth on her. Lila didn't get it. She has kissed Dean twice now. The last one was ok and it gave her a tingle but nothing to brag about. She will never full understand humans today. Back when she was alive a kiss on the hand meant you were in love. Things were really different now.

"Hi."

Lila heard someone next to her and turned to see a nice looking man next her where Dean was once sitting, "Oh uh hi there."

"What's your name you sexy thing you?" he asked as he checked her out.

"Lila. What's yours?" she asked trying to make a polite conversation.

"Bret. I've never seen you around here before. You must be new in town." He said and licked his lips.

"Just passed through." Lila said.

"Lucky me that I caught you then. What do you say me and you go out to my car so I can show you a few things. It's loud in here." He said and ran his hand up her arms.

"What kind of things?" she asked and took another sit of her beer. She was finally feeling something inside her. It was different and it was really messing with her ability and judgment. Maybe that's what alcohol did to angels.

"It's a surprise." He winked, "Come on."

"Ok I guess I could come with you for a few minutes." Lila said and got off the stool.

"Awesome." The man said.

When Dean finally pulled away from the girl in his arms he licked his lips, "Damn baby. Just what I needed."

"Maybe I can give you something else you need later on." The girl said.

Dean smiled at her before turned to make sure Lila was ok and when he saw a guy arm around her leading out the door he didn't like the looks of this at all. "Shit…I gotta go." He told the girl and headed though the ground.

Just before Lila and Bret got to the door Lila felt a hand around her wrist pulling her back from Bret. When she turned and saw Dean she could see he was angry but not with her.

"Back off man." Dean told him. "She's with me."

"I don't think so, pal. I just saw you with your tongue down some other sluts throat so nice try." Bret said. "No if you don't mind we have things to do."

Dean pulled Lila from Bret and next to him, "She isn't going anywhere with you.

"You know this guy?" Bret asked Lila.

"Yeah this is my….my….my Dean. He's my Dean I guess." She said. She wasn't really sure what to call him.

"Your Dean?" he asked her.

Lila looked at Dean wanting a little help. She wasn't sure what was going on or what to do or why Dean seemed upset.

"Yeah her Dean. She came with me and she is leaving with me." Dean said.

"Is that so?" Bret crossed his arms, "I think that's up to her. Maybe she wants to go with me."

Lila looked between the man and knew she would do whatever Dean told her. She at first thought they were going to walk away from Bret but that is not what happened at all. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body, "I can help her make her decision right now." He said before his lips cane crashing down on her.

At first it was like the other kissed she had shared with Dean. It was rough and she wasn't reading too much into his but then something changed in them both. The kiss softened and Dean slowly ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her a little closer. His tongue massaged hers lightly and before she knew what she was doing Lila was kissing him back, copying Dean's mouth movements.

Bret saw what was going on and just walked away. He knew he was out by the way they looked.

Time passed by and Lila's arm were around him and his were around her waist. Suddenly they felt something running through their bodies and it was unfamiliar to not only Lila but Dean as well.

Lila pulled away from Dean and slowly opened her eyes, "Wow." She said.

"You're telling me. How the hell did you learn how to do that?" he asked with his arms still around her.

"I don't know what happened." Lila said. When she looked into Dean's she saw ever great lust than before. Something wasn't right.

"I think me and you should get out of here and you can show me what else you have been hiding from me." Dean said and started kissing her neck, licking, nipping, and tasting her flesh.

"Oh no." Lila said and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he kept his hands on her.

"I need to call Castiel." She said.

"Three's a crowed baby." Dean said and moved back to her lips but she stopped him.

"Dean, stop. We should get out of here now."

"Best plan you had all day." He smiled and led them to the door. Lila had a feeling she knew what was going on but she had to make sure and find away to stop it before things really got out of control.

***Longer than last chapter yay! So what happened with the kiss or is Dean just being Dean? Thank you guys for the review you gave me. It means a lot. Please review! I have a little more of an idea where I want to go with this story now. That's a good thing lol. Ok so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they got to the motel and into the room Dean was all over Lila, kissing every inch of her lips, face, and neck all while repeating, "God I want you." Over and over as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her against his hard body.

"Dean….Dean wait. You don't know what you're saying right now." Lila said and pushed on his chest trying desperately to break the grip without having to hurt him, "I think we should call Castiel. Something is off here."

"The only name I want you calling tonight is mine as I make you scream." Dean said. "And the only think that needs to be off are these clothes."

Lila was backing away from Dean and wasn't aware that the bed was so close. He legs hit the mattress and she fell onto the bed. Dean licked his lips, looking at her with lust in his eyes as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

"I really think CASTIEL should be here." Lila called out. Dean slowly pulled down his zipped and let his jeans drop to the floor, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers and a smile. "Oh God." Lila said

"Call me Dean." He said before pushing her onto her back and covering her body with his own.

"Castiel!" she called out just before Dean crashed his lips into hers.

"Not the name I want to hear." Dean said. His hands were moving all over her body as he grinded into her center and Lila jumped a little at this new feeling. "You like it." Dean said and loved to her neck.

"Ca-Castiel." Lila said in a moan.

"You don't need him right now. I'm all you need baby." Dean said and cupped her face him is large hands and kissed her deeply again. Lila let out as soft moan when she felt Dean massaging her tongue with his own. She was beginning to really like this feeling inside her but she knew this had to stop and fast. Something wasn't right about this.

"Cas please!" She yelled and pushed away from Dean again and jumped off the bed. "Just…. wait." She held up her hands. "Castiel I need you now!"

Dean smiled at her and folded his arms over his chest, "Looks like you are playing hard to get. But you know what…I like it."

"I thought you would say that." Lila said and backed away from him.

A few seconds later a gush of wind entered the room and Lila turned and saw Castiel standing there in the middle of the room, "About time." She said.

"I thought I asked you not to call me, Lila." He said in his deep voice.

"I know but this is important. I mean really import" She said and then felt Dean's arms around her waist again and she felt him nuzzle her neck.

"We've got it covered." Dean told Cas as his hand inched up the front of Lila shirt.

"Would you stop that?" She said and slapped his hand away before turning back to Cas, "See? He won't stop touching me in that way."

"Oh I see." Cas said, "This is...this is not good."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Lila asked, "Can you...I don't know... make him stop. His behavior is sinful."

"You know you like it." Dean said and began kissing on her neck, "Tell him to get lost."

"Help me out here Cas." Lila said.

"There is nothing I can do. He's grown a strong attraction to you. I need to know…..did you two share a kiss?" Castiel asked.

"We have kissed a few times now and its nothing. He can't seem to control himself anymore. One minute he hates me and now…..look at him."

"No I mean a deep kiss. A kiss that made you feel something. Like you were connecting on a more spiritual leave."

"What? No I don't..." Lila started but then she remembered the kiss at the bar, "Wait, there was this moment when his kissed me at the bar that I felt as if electricity was running through my body. I can't even explain it. It was like a shock. Why do you ask?"

"I was afraid of that." Cas said.

Lila pulled away from Dean and followed Cas around the room, "What? Afraid of what?" She asked.

"Oh come on you two. Nothing is wrong. She's hot and I want her. Nothing weird about that. So Cas how about you get the hell out of here." Dean said and pulled Lila to him, "We are in the middle of something."

Just as Dean was about to kissed her again Lila put her hand over his lips, "Hold that thought. Let me talk to him outside."

"Fine but get rid of him." Dean said.

Cas and Lila walked out the door and Lila turned to face Cas, "Tell me what's going on? Why does he want me like…._ that_?"

"I told you he has an attraction or in Dean's case an obsession with you."

"To me? Why to me? What did I do?" Lila asked.

"You two shared a kiss. A kiss that sealed your bond. There is no changing that." Castiel said.

Lila just glared at him. She wasn't really sure what that meant but it could be good. "So what do I do? I mean what should I do to make him stop."

"There is not much you can do. You two are connected now. I feared this would happen." Castiel said and turned away, "I knew you were the right one for the job before but I never thought this would happen so quickly."

"Would you please explain it in a way I can understand? What does this all mean? I mean why did you choose me to help him. What aren't you tell me?" she demanded to know.

"Every angel has a match and Dean is yours. You knew him once. In another life. In your life."

"My life? You mean my human life?"

"Yes. Everyone had their match in the world. Some call it soul mates. Your life was taken before you found yours. Dean is your match." Castiel turned to her and said. "This cannot be undone."

"Are you kidding me? So now I have to try and keep him off me all while trying to save him and get him back on the right path? This is just great."

"You can do it. I have faith in you, Lila. If anyone can understand him it just but you must be warned, he may be your match but you can never been together. You must never commit fornication with him or…or you will lose everything and be made mortal. To live forever on this earth with or without him and that is a bad fate."

"You are full of great news." Lila sighed, "Just please tell me what to do."

"I can't. I'm sorry. This is all I can say. It's up to you now. Get the job done and get back home before it's too late." He said and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Lila knew she was on her own now.

She walked back into the room and saw Dean shirtless and stretched out on the bed, "Is he gone?" Dean asked as he got up.

"Yeah he's gone."

Dean smiled and walked over to her, "Now where were we?" he asked and placed his hands on her hips.

"Dean we need to talk."

"Dirty I hope." He said.

Lila laughed nervously and pulled away from him, "We cant do this." She said.

"Why not? Are you nervous because well I assume you're a virgin." He said and closed the space between them again, "Don't worry. I can be real gentle."

"No…well I do still have my virginity but that's not the issue. We can be together in that way. It's not right. It's against the rules."

"So what? Rules are meant to be broke. Just trust me. You know you want me as much as I want you." Dean pulled her to him and his lips were inches from hers, "You like the way I make you feel don't you?"

Lila closed her eyes and sighed as Dean's hand slid under her shirt and moved across her skin, "But its just not right." She said and opened her eyes, "I am here to do a job."

Dean let go of her and turned away, "Damn it! Maybe this is your job." He said and turned back to her, "To make me happy and screwing your would make me very happy right now."

"I'm sure it would but we can't."

"Then maybe I can't work with you." Dean said and flopped back onto the bed with his hands behind his head. "Maybe you're too much of a distraction for me."

"Are you serious? You can't do that! I need this assignment!"

"Too bad so sad." Dean said. "But maybe we can work something out." He smiled at her.

"Oh and what do you want to work out?" she asked.

"My own deal. We still go on this little hunt of yours and I let you try to get back on the right path or whatever but when this is all over with you let me have a piece of angel food cake. What do you say?"

"Dean I….."

"Ok no deal then." Dean said.

Lila knew she had to help him or she would never move up the chain. "Fine." She said. She figured this would by her some time.

"Great so we have a deal. I won't sleep with you until we find this mystery case you want us to find. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun." He winked at her.

"What do you mean?" Lila asked. What did he have planned?

"You'll just have to wait and let me worry about you. Now how about we seal the deal?"

"Oh uh ok I guess." Lila said.

Dean walked over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her with ten times the passion than in the bar. Lila could feel her bady shaking against him. She gripped him tightly and kissed back. The lights in the room began to flicker and Lila pulled away trying to catch her breath.

"I think we should go to bed now." She said.

"After you." Dean smiled.

Lila sighed and walked over to the bed. She was going to have to sleep with one eye open tonight. She was going to kill Cas for giving her this assignment.

***Things should get interesting lol. Thanks for the reviews guys and please review again. More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slight M Rating**

The next morning while Lila was out getting Dean some breakfast he was sitting in front of the computer trying to find a case and find it fast. He was ready to get this over with. He needed to have Lila for himself. He has never wanted anyone so much in his life. Just looking at her made him want to cum in his jeans. He had to have her before he went crazy.

Lila walked through the door and tossed a pair of sun glasses on the table, "I really like those things." She said and sat the bag on the table. "Got you a few biscuit and hash browns."

"Thanks." Dean said but never looked up. He knew if he is saw her he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"So have you found anything yet?" Lila asked.

"Yes I have." Dean smiled, "And a damn good case if I say so myself. Ha! How you like them apples."

"I do like apples." Lila said and Dean rolled his eyes, "Tell me what it is and I will tell you if it's good or not." Lila said and sat on the edge of the table.

"Don't be a bitch and listen. In the small town of Ashland Mississippi five kids have been reported missing in the last week."

"Ok you have my interest." Lila said.

"Well I did some digging and all of these reports started around the same time as Michelle Caliber and her…..partner moved into town and started up….guess what….a pediatric office."

"Nice job. So when do we leave?"

"I guess we can head out as soon as we pack. Considering you can get us there in the blink of an eye I would say we got time." Dean said and got up from his chair and walked over to her.

Lila did not like that look in his eye. She jumped off the table and began to back away. "I think we should just drive. Its…..safer."

"Oh no baby traveling with you if the safest way." Dean smiled. "Besides I think I need a little treat for finding the case."

Lila backed up a little more. "I think we should just go. You can have a treat later."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his body, "Oh no I think I want my treat now." He said before crashing his lips into hers.

Lila moaned a little when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Even she had to admit he was good at this. The more the kissed the more she felt something happening with her body. She was moist down below and she had a feeling it was due to her arousal.

Lila placed her hands on his chest and pushed, "Dean wait. We shouldn't."

"Oh but we should." Dean said and went in to kiss her again but she moved out of the way.

"We have a deal. After the case we can….do….that."

Dean wasn't going to take no for an answer, "No the deal was I get to fuck you after the case. I just want to play."

Lila turned to him and saw lust in his eyes. "Dean…..lets just go. We can't."

"Yes we can." He said before pushing her back onto the bed.

He covered her body with his and kissed her again. Lila knew there was no way out of this. The sooner she let him do what he wanted the sooner they could get to work.

Dean moved from her lips down to her neck as his hand moved down her body. "I just want to feel you."

Lila bit on her bottom lip as Dean unsnapped her jeans. She wasn't sure what he was up to but how bad it could be. Dean nibbled on her ear as he whispered, "I cant wait to be inside you."

Dean moved his hand inside her jeans and began to rub his hand over her panty covered center. "D-Dean...wait"

"Shhh, just relax and let me please you."

Lila closed her eye when she felt Dean move the fabric aside and let his finger tips slide over her fold. Just that slight touch made her shiver.

"You're wet. You like it don't you?" he asked as he moved his finger up and down….up and down.

"Feels…..it feel good." She said in a whisper. This feeling was new to her.

Dean smiled and moved his finger up again a little higher and Lila about jumped off the bed when he touched her clit. "Kiss me." He said in a husky voice.

With her eye's still closed Lila turned her hand and moaned when she felt their lips connect in a softer kiss. Dean massaged her clit with his index finger and Lila wrapped her arms around him. Dean smiled against her lips as he moved a little love and inserted his finger into her. "Dean…" she gasped at the intense feeling.

Dean groaned as he felt her tight virgin walls pulsing around his finger. "God you're tight baby." Dean said as he pushed in and out of her slowly was his thumbed worked her clit. "I can feel you getting ready to cum. Let go for me." He said as he licked and nipped at her ear lobe.

The lights in the room began to flicker as Lila felt herself being overcome with extreme pleasure. She couldn't control herself. It was wrong but it felt so right and so good.

"Dean…Uh…Uh….I…."

"That's it. Cum Lila." Dean said as he pushed in a little harder and a little faster. The second he added another finger Lila wrapped her arms around him tight and let go. She screamed his name over and over as she body shook and windows rattled. Dean continued to finger her until she calmed down and the lights stopped.

Lila opened her eyes and looked at him. She was panting like never before. This feeling that over came her was mind blowing. A feeling she never had in all of her life. Dean smiled down at her, "Damn baby that was so hot." He said as he pulled his dripping fingers from her and brought them to his lips, "You taste so good."

"That was amazing." Lila said.

"You haven't felt anything until you feel the real thing." Dean smiled at her.

"That will have to wait. You had your fun and I think we should get going." She said and pushed him off of her.

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait to get this over with so I can fuck you all night." He smiled.

Lila just smiled back. If she could control herself now she knew that when the time came to make good on their bet she was going to be screwed.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After packing up their stuff Lila zapped them to Ashland. As soon as they got there she felt light headed. "Are you ok?" Dean asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. Just drained I guess. Where do we start?" Lila asked.

"First where's my car?"

"At the little river motel. I thought we could stay there tonight."

"Fine with me. Let's get this over with."

"Ok this is the building where the last child that was taken lived. Maybe we can talk to his family." Lila said.

"Great. Just let me do all the talking." Dean said and headed inside the building.

Dean and Lila sat on the couch in front of Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. Lila could feel they were in so much pain. "It's going to be ok." Lila told them.

"Mrs. Andrews, you said your son was here the night he disappeared."

"Yes. He didn't go to school because he was sick that day and I took him to the doctor. I put him to bed and when I woke up he was…" she could barely control the tears, "He was gone."

"I see. Well do you mind if we have a look around his room? Maybe we can find something the other detectives didn't."

"Go ahead. Whatever will help bring my baby home."

Dean and Lila got up and headed up the stairs and into the little boys room. Dean pulled out his EMF and looked around the room. Lila did her own searching and found no sign that a demon had been there but she did find something else. "Hey look over here by the window." She said and picked up a little piece of paper, "What is this?"

Dean took it from her and looked at it, "Candy wrapper. So what?"

"So there are hundred. The lead from the bed and out the window."

"Again…so?" Dean said.

"I know what's going on here." Lila said. "I should have known."

"Known what?"

"What we're dealing with. Witches Dean." Lila said. "It fits. I've seen this before. The lead kids to them by leaving candy for them to eat. That's how they get then out of the house."

"No I don't think so. Witches aren't like that. The boil rabbits and shit."

"Well not these."

"What do they want with kids or do I even want to know."

"If I'm right and I know I am they steal their youth. Once a year they have to steal the youth of at least fifty children to stay young and live."

"I guess its worth looking in to." Dean said. "Let's go back to the room and go from there."

"Great." Lila said

She went to walk out of the room and Dean couldn't help but grab her ass as she walked in front of him.

Lila turned around and pointed at him, "Stop it. You know the rule. No touching until we're done."

"It was one little squeeze." He smiled.

"Just come on." Lila said and walked out the door.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next morning Dean and Lila found just what they were looking for. "Looks like you may be right." Dean said. "This is the eighth town the Calibers have lived in this year and every passed town had reported at least five missing children."

"I knew I was right about this. Ok so let's go."

"Whoa just hang on. Do you even know how to kill them?"

"Well right now they are at their weakest. They have about three days to get the kids they need or poof."

"Poof?"

"Yeah poof." Lila smiled.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked. "Just wait?"

"No we have to get this done tonight. It may get ugly. We burn the remains."

"Ok where are they?" Dean asked.

"They keep them with them." Lila said.

"Awesome." Dean said.

"This may get bad."

Sweetheart please…I can handle a few skanky witches." Dean winked at her.

"Alright well lets see what you go tough guy." Lila smiled at him.

***Thanks guys for reviewing. they really make my day. Ok so please review. More coming soon : )**


	7. Chapter 7

It was just after midnight when Dean and Lila made their way up to the Caliber's pediatric office to look around. When they got to the doors Dean turned around and looked at Lila, "Stay here and wait for me." He said.

"What? Why would I do that?" she asked him.

"It could be dangerous so you need to stay here. Don't need anything happening to that fine ass of yours." He winked. "It's mine after this."

Lila just rolled her eyes at him, "Dean, I'm an angel. I think I can take care of myself thank you. Plus I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh sweetheart I can take care of myself no problem. Just wait here and I will be back in ten minutes."

"Dean just let me go in with you. I would feel a lot better if I was with you."

"Trust I felt you and you fell perfect." He said as he took a minute to check her out from head to toe.

"Is it always about sex with you?"

"Yes. Now stay here. Don't move or talk to anyone." Dean said before picking the lock. Before going inside one more time he turned to her, "How about one little kiss for good luck?"

"Are you serious?" she asked, "You need to hurry up."

"I'll go in if you give me a kiss."

"No just go."

"Not until you kiss me." Dean said and crossed his arms.

"Dean…"

"Lila…" he said.

She knew she couldn't win this one, "Ok fine just one little tiny kiss." She said.

Lila moved closer to him ready to give him a small kiss but just as their lips touched Dean grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. When Lila felt his tongue move against her she could no longer hold back her moan. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time. She would surly get in lots of trouble for this.

Dean pulled away and left Lila breathless, "Remember that." He winked at her before going inside the building.

Lila sighed and leaned against the wall. She didn't like being left out but at least he was hunting again. She wasn't about to complain about that and she wasn't going to complain about that kiss. The man had skills and some of those skills scared her.

Dean made his way quietly through the building. He walked up the stairs to the second and went inside. Everything was dark and it was hard to see. Maybe Lila would come in handy right now. She did seem to have a few tricks up her sleeves. He checked every file and door on the floor and came up with nothing. Just when he thought they had reached a dead end he heard a small whimper coming from the vent. He froze for a second so he could listen. He heard a mixture of a few voices that sounded weak. That had to be from the missing children. He ran out the doors and tried to follow the sounds. He had to find them before it was too late.

Lila stood outside the building waiting to hear or feel something from Dean. Right now he was safe but in a hurry. Maybe he had finally found something. She wanted to rush in but she wanted him to do this alone to prove to himself that he could do the job.

"Hello Lila."

She whipped around and saw Castiel standing there. She had a feeling she would be hearing from his soon. "Hey Cas. What can I do for you?"

"I think you know why I'm here." He said and moved in closer to her.

"I think I know but why don't you tell me." She said.

"You know what you did and you know what that can lead to. You gave into Dean."

"Not all the way." She said and ran her hands down her face, "But I couldn't control it. You don't understand."

"You need to control it Lila before this get out of hand and end up hurting you both. We have rules and you are to live by them or face the consequences."

"I know that and I am not going to cross the line." She said.

"How do you plan to stop him? You couldn't before. He came on to you and you gave into temptation."

"I won't do that again. I promise." She said. She knew what would happen if she gave in fully to Dean. She would lose everything.

"Let's hope not." Castiel said. Lila knew by the look in his eyes he was serious and very disappointed. "Where is Dean?"

"Inside looking over the place."

"And you are out here? Why is that? You are supposed to protect him."

"I know that but he told me to stay. Don't worry I have it under control."

"I hope so. I have to go now. This will be the last time I contact you for awhile. Things are getting complicated up there."

"I understand." Lila said just as Castiel vanished into the night. Lila knew this was going to be hard but she had to keep Dean away for as long as she could.

Dean ran into the basement and shined his flashlight into the corner and saw a small cage. Inside was a few small children and he knew that had to be the kids he was looking for. He ran over to the cage and looked in at them, "I'm going to get you out of here." He said as he watched all the kids shake in fear.

"I don't see that happening."

Dean stood up and turned to see two women standing in front of him. Before he could react he was thrown into the wall and pinned tight. "I want to play with him." One said as she made her way over to him and was inches from his face, "He's so pretty."

"Sorry but I don't do ugly old chicks." Dean said.

The girl frowned and slapped his hard across the face causing him to groan, "How dare you say that to me?" she seethed and moved away. She moved her hand and sent him into the other wall and he fell to the ground hard.

"Easy Tina," her sister said, "We can have our fun with him after we are done with the children. He may just come in handy."

"But Nina I want to play now." She pouted.

"Get in line sister." Dean said and he slowly got up and reached for his gun. He was really out of practice.

Nina saw the gun and waved her hand and sent it across the room. He grabbed Dean by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Dean gasp from breath but she wasn't letting up.

Lila felt his pain and pushed off the wall. She knew his was in trouble. She closed here eyed and appeared into the room. Dean only saw her for a split second before everything went black.

"Well well what do we have here?" Tina said, "An angel coming to save her hunter."

"Yeah and you messed with the wrong hunter." She said. Lila grabbed Tina by the hair and placed her hand on her forehead. Tina screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

"Tina!" Nina yelled and glared at Lila, "You'll pay for that."

"I doubt that." Lila said.

Nina ran at her but didn't get far before Lila held out her hand and through Nina into the wall. She walked over her with a smile on her face, "Time to join your sister." Lila said before touching Nina just as she did Tina.

Once both the witched where gone, Lila ran over to Dean and placed his head in her lap, "Dean, stay with me." She said.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at her, "Is it time to play now?"

Lila just shook her head as she watched Dean pass out once again. She had to get him out of here and fix him up but first she had to get all the children home and make sure they were safe. This hunt didn't go as planned but at least it was a start.

****24 hours later****

Lila sat on the bed next to Dean and placed the cold rag on his head. The wounds were healed but he was still not waking up and she was starting to get a little worried about him. "Dean? Wake up." She said soft as she squeezed a little water on his face. "Please wake up."

Dean heard her soft voice and his eyes slowly fluttered open and he saw her smiling down at him, "L-Lila?"

"Yeah it's me. You've been out for a long time now."

Dean sat up and grounded in pain, "What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"I remember finding the witched and that's it. Did I get them?" he asked.

Lila didn't have the heart to tell him no so she just smiled, "You did awesome. Just like I knew you would."

Dean smiled at her then licked his lips, "So I guess you owe me a little something. How about you take off those close and we put up the do not disturb sign for a few days." He winked.

"But-but we already did that." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh yeah all night. That's why you were passed out. I guess I was more than you could handle." She said and got off the bed. She was hoping this was going to work and get her some time to figure things out.

"What? No!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry but we did. You really don't remember?" she asked.

"No I don't remember a damn thing!"

"Well I'm sorry. The deal was after the hunt we have sex so we did and it was good." She smiled.

"Good? It was good? What the hell does that mean?" he asked, "I am never just good."

"Ok then it was wonderful. I liked it. Now we can move onto the next hunt."

"Whoa hang on. I want a redo right now. Last night doesn't count because I don't remember and you said I was good so peal down baby."

"No. We made a deal. It's not my fault you passed out. No redo's." Lila said and crossed her arms, "We need to get out of here."

"I'm not going until we have sex again." Dean said and lay back down on the bed, "So get that fine ass over here."

"That is not how this works."

"Fine then I am staying right here." He said and placed his hands behind his head.

"Dean, come on that's not fare. You can't do this." Lila said. "I did my part."

"Sorry."

"AHH you are so….so….mean!" she yelled.

"I'm mean?" he asked.

"Yes you are mean. Here I am trying so hard to help you are you are being a jerk."

"Hey you are the one that raped me in my sleep you perv." He said and he couldn't help but laugh at how mad she was getting.

"Ok fine! We will do this again." She said and Dean perked up and began undoing his belt, "No not that!"

"Then what?"

"One more case. After that," she sighed, "We can have sex….again." she said.

Dean jumped off the bed and grabbed his jacket, "Let's go."

Lila stood there and watched as we walked out of the door. She was going to have a hard time getting out of this one. He was going to make sure he was awake this time. Dean was a real handful but at least he was sober now.

**HeyHey! Sorry it's been awhile but I have been on vacation. But I'm back and updating a few stories. Anyways PLEASE review. More soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

After two long days of searching for another hunt Dean and Lila were both exhausted so Dean pulled over at the first motel he saw so they could rest and figure out where to start looking next. Quiet was never a good thing in the hunter world but then again he gave them time to rest up for what was to come.

Dean and Lila walked into the room and sat the bags on the table, "What should we do now?"

"I don't know." Dean said and flopped on the bed and grabbed the remote.

Lila could tell something was up with him. There was a lot on his mind. He had even stopped bringing up their little deal. That was unlike him. "Ok well I think I am going to head out for a little while and ask around. Maybe I can find us a job to do."

"Whatever. I'll be here." Dean said as he flipped through the channels.

Lila said as she looked at him once more. Maybe time alone would do him so good.

After an hour of talking to some of the other angels and finding out there was nothing they could do right now Lila headed back to the motel. She decided to walk and give Dean a little extra time but as she is walking she could feel he was in pain and began to worry. She rushed back to the motel and when she got there she saw the lights were off, "Dean."

"What?" he asked.

Lila turned on the lights and saw Dean sitting at the table with an empty bottle of whiskey, "Dean what did you do?" she asked.

"Made myself feel better?" he smiled.

The closer she got to him the more she could feel his pain, "Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk. You're so damn smart….figure it out." Dean said

Lila got on her knees in front of him and cupped his face, "I'm here for you. Please just open up to me."

Dean grabbed her hands and took them off his face, "No." he said and got up from the chair, "I don't know what you want me to say? You want me to bitch and complain about my problems when you know what's going on out there. My brother is dead and there is not a damn thing I can do about it. I was doing just fine until you showered up. If you want to help me so damn bad then tell me….WHY ME? Why does this shit always happen to me? I lost my mother, my father, and now my brother. What the hell did I do that was so wrong? Tell me that." Dean said and turned but the bottle.

Lila got off the floor and walked over to him, "I don't have those kinds of answers. It just part of the plan I guess."

"Ok well then fuck the plan! I'm out. I don't want any part of this!" he yelled.

"You don't mean that." Lila said.

"Don't I?" Dean said and got in her face, "Tell me why the hell I should care what happened to other people? No one ever cared about me."

"I care about you! I always have!" Lila yelled.

"You're a fucking angel. You don't care about anyone. Isn't that a rule."

"Not for me. I care about you Dean! I want to help you. Let me."

"You want to help me? Then get the hell out." He said and pointed to the door.

"I'm not leaving you." She said she wanted him to know that she was not like everyone else. She was in this for the long run.

Dean gritted his teeth and grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the wall. Lila looked into his eyes and could feel the pain he was feeling but she stayed strong. "Please don't push me away." Lila said.

Dean looked down at her and his heart began to race. The need for her was stronger and it was too much from him to control any longer. He needed her more than anyone at that moment. He leaned down and kissed her plump lips hard as his fingers tangled in her hair.

Lila knew she should stop this. It wasn't right. This was wrong and she knew it but the more they kissed the more she felt the pain in his slowly slip away and she knew she had to do this. Her job was to help him and that is what she was going to do. Even if that meant she had to sacrifice herself.

Lila pushed him away hard and Dean glared at her. Just when he thought she was going to slap him Lila pushed him over to the bed and Dean hit the mattress hard. Lila stripped off her clothing and just tried to clear her mind. If this was her last night on earth she was going to make the most of it. No turning back now.

Dean saw what she was doing and she smiled and sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He jumped off the bed and pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor before grabbing Lila and throwing her on the bed and climbing on top of her, kissing her deeply once again.

Lila flipped them over to she was on top. "Fuck Lila you're so hot baby. "Dean said and grabbed her ass as she held her self above his cock. It was now or never.

She slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She groaned a little in pain, but kept going little by little. Dean felt her barrier and looked at her, "But I thought you said…"

"Shhh don't say anything. Please." She begged as she thrusted down onto him and yelped out in pain.

Dean groaned. She was so tight and warm. At last he was all the way inside her. She locked lips with him again and in between kisses whispered into his ear: "Fuck me hard, Dean." She knew that is what he wanted and that is what he needed. She was going to make him feel good.

Dean grabbed her ass and began pumping in and out of her pussy. She felt so good. She was still in a little bit of pain but Dean could tell that the pleasure was far more overbearing. She bit into his shoulder a little and moaned. Dean leaned up and began sucking on one of her nipples while he thrusted in and out.

"You like that, baby?" He asked.

All she could manage was a "Mmhmm..." as she rocked back and forth against him. She couldn't believe all the emotions, the pleasure running through her body right now. Their connection was growing and she felt it.

Dean wrapped his arms around her tight and rolled them over. He looked down into her eyes as he moved in and out of her slow but deep. Lila grabbed onto his shoulder and threw her head back as he thrusted in to the hilt, "Dean…"

"Ok baby?"

"M-More." She begged him. Dean smirked as his pace quickened. He wrapped her legs around him and fucked her hard and fast like she wanted. Lila was almost to the point of screaming as Dean pleasured her. She felt her orgasm building and she squeezed her eyes shut as she began to pant, "Dean….Dean…Oh…Dean."

"Cum for me, Lila. Want to feel you cum." He said. He was on the verge of losing it but he wanted to cum with her.

A few more hard thrust later Dean felt her walls clamp down around him and he grunted as he released inside of her.

Dean pulled out of her and rolled over next to her. They both lay there trying to catch their breath. Lila just lay there looking up at the ceiling. She knew what was coming and there was nothing else she could do.

Later on that night Lila rolled over and saw Dean fast asleep next to her. She climbed out of the bed and slipped back into her clothes. She quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, "How long have you been here?" Lila asked and turned to see Cas standing next to her.

"Long enough. I guess you know why I'm here." Cas said.

"Yeah but I did what I had to do. I couldn't help it."

"No you made a choice and unfortunately you are going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

Lila closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "How long?"

"A few hours maybe. I just came to warn you."

"He needs me." Lila said.

"Yes but you crossed the line."

"I can't leave him alone. I won't do that." She said.

"That is not for me to decide or you. We have rules….we have orders. You knew this."

"Yeah I did and in my eyes I did nothing wrong and I will stick to that."

"I'm sorry Lila I really am."

"No you're not." She said, "But I do understand. There is just one more thing I need to do because I came here to do a job and I am going to fix Dean."

"How?"

"There is something he needs and I need your help. I'm begging you here Cas. Help me do this one last thing. Please." Cas looked into her eyes and they had been through a lot together. The least he could do was help her one last time.

***Short but sweet : ) Please review!**


End file.
